Where Does This Leave Us?
by klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Enzo suckers Caroline into telling him about her and Klaus. He takes it upon himself to push her into the Hybrid's direction. Aside from romantic Steroline, all TVD and TO canon apply. Post 6x02/2x03. Klaroline with Carenzo brOTP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I for one am tremendously inspired by the Caroline/Enzo friendship because it gives me joy to see someone looking out for Caroline. I've gotten a lot of requests to have Enzo push Caroline towards Klaus, and so I kind of meshed them all together. Via suggestions, and advice from lovelies around tumblr as well as the incredible ladies in the Klaroline Skype Group Chat, this is what I came up with! Unfortunately this one-shot does not have Enzo and Klaus meeting, but if that's something you guy's would like to see as a continuation/follow-up to this one-shot then follows would hint at that. You could also message me over on Klarolinedrabbles on tumblr, or even write it in a review.**

**Premise: Enzo suckers Caroline into talking about her and Klaus, in return he decides to play matchmaker and pushes Caroline into the Hybrid's direction.**

* * *

><p>"Alright gorgeous, you've inquired enough about me. Now it's my turn." Enzo started as he watched Caroline drown another shot. As soon as the glass hit the table her eyes narrowed, and if he weren't looking right at her he'd practically be able to hear her eyes rolling.<p>

"And what exactly is it about me that you would possibly want to know? Unless you're into hearing about my pageant day's, or all the times me and my friends have almost died, I'm not that interesting-trust me." She revealed.

"Is that so? If that's the case then you wouldn't mind telling me what's so appealing about a 'not that interesting' girl to the original hybrid." He countered quickly, much to Caroline's dismay. She made the effort and smiled warmly at the mention of someone who's brought her so much ease. Klaus was complicated, but he was also very simple. Klaus understood her and rooted for her in ways no one else ever had, it was something she'd grown to appreciate and now found herself missing. This whole situation with Mystic Falls and her friends was seriously messed up. Even worse was that she seemed to be the only one who gave a damn. Bonnie and Damon were gone and everyone else was a mess. She's always prided herself on being the glue that held everyone together, but it's hard to be that glue when there is no everyone. Matt and Jeremy were in Mystic Falls, Alaric is teaching, Elena's gone slightly insane, and Stefan...well Stefan obviously didn't want to be bothered. That left her with just Enzo, who surprisingly proved to be a pretty decent person to have for backup.

"Since you're on this sharing kick, please do tell me why on earth two overly grown men were conversing on the love life of a teenager. Way to stay classy, pervs." She deflected, smiling as Enzo let out a loud chuckle. Caroline may be a class act, but she also never backed down from calling out inconsistencies.

"Now, now, there's no need to get hostile. According to Damon you two were quite intertwined." He continued. Caroline let out a loud groan as she downed another glass of tequila.

"Do we really have to do this? The thing between Klaus and I...was weird and he's gone for good now anyway so it's not like there's much to discuss." She spoke softly.

"You and Klaus? How very relaxed, surely there's nothing to hear about there." He mocked. "Seriously, you get the most powerful person in the world to fall in love with you and you've got nothing to say? I'd like to think you're more of a gloater, blondie." He continued while narrowing his eye's at the spunky blonde across the table. Caroline's eyes zeroed in on a random spot on the table as she listened to Enzo bring up things that she just didn't have the time for. There was magic physically keeping her out of her home, and dwelling on the past wasn't going to help anyone. Especially a past that had no further trajectory.

"I don't know what Damon told you, but Klaus wasn't in love with me-far from it." She tried to explain, even though it was a topic she wasn't all too knowledgeable on herself. She remembered very clearly confronting Klaus about being in love with her, but she was on the brink of death the and truth is, she would have said anything to ensure that he would save her. However, when she said it she certainly didn't expect to get the reaction that she got. The way his whole face fell apart as the tears fell freely from his eyes. Yet in the midst of all that, he never called her bluff-never denied a single word. Which left her with far more to think about than she could handle at any given moment.

"That sure doesn't corroborate with what I heard. Damon said he fell for you hard, I'd bet anything that the bloke was far more than just smitten. And let's be honest, how could he not have been?" He pestered. Caroline smiled warmly at the compliment, one of many he would surely dish out. She sighed deeply and contemplated whether or not she should go down this road. Once she started, who was going to pull her back? Enzo knew her remotely well, well enough for assumptions, but nowhere near enough to snap her out of a future she would never get.

"I don't even know where to begin." She whispered sadly.

"The beginning is always a good place to start." He said earnestly. She nodded and glanced at her twiddling thumbs in anxiety.

"A while back Tyler bit me, and up until that point only one person that we knew had ever been healed from a werewolf bite. The cure is Klaus's blood, and I'd never even spoken to Klaus back then so things were not looking good for me." She started shakily. "Which is why I was extremely surprised to see him standing in my doorway that very same night. He saved me and till this day I still have no idea why. Before he did though, he gave me this whole speech about how if I wanted to die, he'd let me. However, he made sure to remind me that as someone who's going to live forever, there's a lot in this world that I should see." She continued softly, reminiscing to the very beginning always hurt. It never failed to remind her just how far they'd come. "Once you get to know him, it's hard not to bask in everything he has to say. He's over a thousand years old, I could listen to him talk for hours." She revealed. "He's also about as complex as a person get's. He had mechanism's, and default settings for trying to get someone's attention, so he tried to buy my affections which I can tell you right now did not work. I can't be bought, not by him and not by anyone-ever. I figured he'd just drop whatever it was that he was trying to do." She spoke aimlessly, as Enzo listened with fascination. "Klaus is...persistent-extremely so. But I had a boyfriend and I didn't care how romantic he was, it wasn't happening." She spoke firmly.

"So what changed?" He inquired, causing Caroline to let out another deep breath. This was where it get's hard, because admitting that the influence Klaus had on her was far more than she let herself believe, wasn't something she ever wanted to do.

"My entire life I've never been a priority, not to my parents, not to anyone. Klaus did more than care, he opened my eyes. There's a whole world out there (3x11 *WINK WINK*), and until he pushed me, I had no intention of ever seeing any of it." She continued. Enzo couldn't help but smile at the naive mentality she seemed to have possessed prior to her tryst with Klaus.

"Let me guess, the big bad offered to show it all to you? How poetic of him, a thousand years of life and you'd think he'd be a bit smoother about it." He continued to tease, managing to get a laugh out of her.

"Yes, but none of it mattered. I had plans, and running off into the sunset with Klaus was not one of them."

"And tell me, what plans exactly?" He pestered in an attempt to get her to come to terms with her feelings. Caroline eyed him carefully, and scoffed.

"I was going to College-" She started before Enzo cut her off mid-sentence.

"Which you've now dropped out of." He blatantly said.

"Well, I have all of my friends to think about and-"

"The same friends who are all gone?" He continued. "Because as Damon and Bonnie are dead, the two humans are inside the town, Elena, Alaric, and Tyler are all at Whitmore, Stefan as we both know is useless, and I wouldn't exactly call those twins your friends, seems as though all your 'friends' are thinking about is themselves." He countered quickly.

"I have a home to think about, Enzo. I can't just abandon that and trudge forward."

"A home that you physically cannot enter." He started again. "As for moving forward, I don't see why not. Everyone else seemed to manage just fine, no reason for you not to be able to do the same."

"Seriously, Enzo? What are you even saying right now, last time I checked I didn't need a life coach." She answered angrily, much to his amusement.

"On the contrary, I think that's exactly what you need. Because all of this that you're doing, where you're fighting tooth and nail for people, and for a situation that's all a lost cause, is only going to prove to be useless. You're not responsible for them, Caroline. It's not your job to rally the troops." He witted back which only caused Caroline to lower her eyes in frustration. It was killing her that he was making a valid point.

"So what am I supposed to do, just leave everyone behind?" She answered sadly.

"All I'm saying, is that as great as it is that you've got their backs, you need to also look out for yourself." He said. Caroline nodded vigorously and slowly stood up from their table.

"Noted. I'll make sure to take myself shopping this week or something, now come on, drive me home." She said while stifling a yawn, giving Enzo an idea that puts previous one's to shame. Nodding quickly he followed her out of the bar with a grin of pure mischief plastered over his face.

* * *

><p>Caroline had fallen asleep in the car, giving Enzo all the incentive he needed to carry out his 10 second plan. She'd shifted several times during the night but hadn't once opened her eyes. Judging by how much she's trying to accomplish in so little time, it's no surprise that she's exhausted. This blonde bombshell was far different than anyone he'd ever encountered. The way Damon spoke of her made her seem as a nuisance, but she was far from it. Caroline cared about everything, fought for everything, and she didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. It was very admirable, and you'd be a fool not to admire her and everything she's managed to do. He wouldn't go so far as to say they're friends, not yet at least. As of currently they are more of acquaintances, but he would be very lucky to one day be able to call her his friend. It's why he was going through the trouble of sending her in the right direction. She's a magnificent friend, and all of hers are terrible. From the sounds of it, the original hybrid cared quite a bit about her, and that's got to be worth something. A soft groaning snapped him out of his thoughts and he slowed down on the gas, preparing himself for what's sure to be a screaming death-cage match. Caroline stretched her legs out in front of her, and her arms wiped her sleepy eyes. After opening her eyes she shot up straight, taking in the bright sunlight streaming through the car windows.<p>

"Oh my god. Enzo, what the hell? Where are we?" She exclaimed in a panic as she tossed frantically in her seat for any indicators as to where he'd taken her. "Did your insanity take away your ability to talk, where are we?" She continued.

"Relax, we're a few hours outside of New Orleans." He replied blatantly, as though it were the simplest thing to understand. If he weren't so nervous at her pending reaction, he'd have laughed at how her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Seriously? Turn this car around, turn it around right now!" She exclaimed.

"No can do, gorgeous." He answered promptly, wincing as Caroline let out a loud shriek.

"If you don't stop this car, I will break this door open and run home." She said. He stared at her curiously and called her bluff. "Enzo, I swear to god I'll do it." She gritted. He hesitated but begrudgingly pushed the brakes and pulled over. She threw the door open and hopped out of the SUV, and began pacing.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked curiously as he followed after her. Caroline froze as she remembered those very same words coming out of Klaus's mouth. She paced nervously while genuinely contemplating whether or not this was something she could go through with. Enzo had said they were a few hours away, that's nothing in the scope of time. She never actually imagined she'd be in this situation. When Klaus went to New Orleans that was it, the end of their journey. But then he came back twice, and she had placed him in storage. If she were to ever see him again, it wouldn't be till a many number of years passed by. And now here she was, only a few hours away from seeing him and she wasn't even remotely emotionally prepared. What if he'd moved on from her, what if he didn't care about her, better yet, what if he had his own stuff to worry about? Klaus probably has a billion and one things to worry about.

"I'm sure Klaus has better things to worry about than what's going on with me." She assured.

"If what I've heard is true, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. Stop downplaying what you had with him for the sake of your friends. If they're really your friends then they would want what's best for you, and the way I see it, what's best for you is him. So I'm going to ask you this, do you want to go see him? The car is right in front of you and you're more than halfway there. If you truly don't then we'll get inside and go back." He offered in a riveting ultimatum.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because you barely know me, and yet you'd do it for me." He answered promptly. Caroline's face immediately softened and she couldn't help but smile widely in gratitude. Enzo smirked and stepped away from the car. "It's now or never." He said again. Caroline let out a deep breath and sped over to the driver's side of the car.

"I pick now." She decided, gaining an approving smile in return.

* * *

><p>Caroline's heart started racing as the GPS informed her that the destination she'd agreed to with Klaus over the phone an hour ago was near. Part of her nerves were coming from the fact that he hadn't sounded all too thrilled that she was on her way. He said he'd explain but that didn't exactly score any confidence points. Her fingers were drumming on the steering wheel as she neared the park on the outskirts of New Orleans. He refused to let her meet him inside the city, and if she was being honest she was extremely concerned. Who moves to a new city and then refuses to receive visitors in it? She turned a wide corner and gaped as she saw him standing in front of an isolated park bench with the most solemn expression she's ever seen. Putting the car in park she narrowed her eyes and tried to evaluate whatever was about to transpire. All of which proved to be for nothing because as soon as she stepped foot out of the car she sped into his arms. If Klaus weren't a stronger being than her, she's pretty sure she'd have squeezed him to death. Her face was buried into his chest and his arms securely around her waist, both sighing contently.<p>

"You look worn out, love." She heard him say into her hair, causing her to scoff loudly.

"Are you really one to talk? You look like you're going to pass out, Klaus." She answered, hoping he'd open up about whatever was clearly bothering him. His eyes were sunken in, and for the first time since she's known him he looks weak. "What's going on with you?" She whispered cautiously. If she was too blunt and judgy, he'd pull away faster than she could blink.

"I'm afraid it's far too much to even begin explaining." He answered, which didn't even remotely appease her. She shook her head and leaned away to look up at him.

"Nice try, you'd think we'd be past this." She taunted. "You can tell me."

"I'm well aware that I can. However, me not wanting to is what's halting the transaction." He spat out.

"You can't do this, Klaus. You can't close yourself off and then expect me to let that go." She continued. Klaus smirked softly when he realized that she wasn't going to back down, she wouldn't be Caroline if she did.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was afraid." He said after a few silent moments. Caroline narrowed her eyes at it, and winced when his grip tightened.

"What could you possibly have to be afraid of?" She asked softly. Klaus's eyes closed slowly and he led her to sit on the bench behind them. "Okay seriously, this cryptic thing you've got going on here is freaking me out." She blurted out.

"This is extremely difficult for me, Caroline. In the months I've been here there has been a lifetime's worth of problems being thrown my way. Problems that I don't have the slightest clue on how to solve." He started. "If I'm going to tell you, I'm going to need you to be open-minded. There are things I'm going to say that you won't like, things you may even hate." He continued, causing Caroline's brain to go into over-drive.

"You're asking me to be open-minded? I slept with you, didn't I." She teased in an effort to lighten up his attitude.

"Very funny, love." He answered back quickly.

"Okay, fine." She agreed hesitantly. And then he told her-everything. From sleeping with Hayley, to her being pregnant with their daughter, and the witches using them as a pawn. Then there was the fight for the city, the werewolves, and even worse was that someone resurrected his parents. Both of whom are people that should never under any circumstance be permitted to resurface the earth. In the midst of all of his shocking news, he managed to get her to share all of her problems. Needless to say even he was surprised about Mystic Falls no magic spell, as well as the deaths of both Bonnie and Damon. They were both drowning in their own problems. However, it wasn't long till Caroline reverted the discussion back to him.

"How could you not have told me any of this the last time you saw me?" She exclaimed in annoyance even though part of her understood. "Don't even get me started on Hayley, but didn't you trust me?" She asked with the hurt evident in her voice. Klaus's face hardened as what he was afraid of was happening before his eyes.

"I do trust you, but this wasn't a matter of trust. In my whole life I've never been this backed up into a corner, what was I supposed to say?" He asked.

"I don't know, Klaus. But you could have said something! You have a baby, and you're in a city full of people trying to kill you. Which if they succeed, doesn't just affect you. Every vampire turned from your bloodline goes down with you. Which in case you've forgotten includes me, and everyone back home." She spat out angrily. "I understand that you're going through your own stuff, but so are we. The absolute last thing we need is to spontaneously die because someone here managed to kill you, and we'd be none the wiser." She continued. Klaus stared at her in awe, as she always managed to consider everyone around her. After a few deep breaths she calmed down enough and leaned softly against his chest. "So where is your daughter now?" She asked curiously. Her whole body rose and fell along with his breathing.

"With Rebekah." He answered sadly. "The further away from this mess the better."

"I'm sorry." She said, craning her neck to look up at him. He wrapped his arms around her once more, and nodded in gratitude.

"As am I." He answered back, not only to his situation but to hers as well.

"You know you can talk to me about this stuff, right? I may not be of much help, but I'm great for listening." She offered on a whim. As soon as the words left her mouth, Klaus craned her upper body towards his and pressed his lips to hers. She froze for a few seconds before relaxing into the familiar embrace and moved her lips against his. Her arms snaked their way around his neck as she deepened their lock.

"Don't get any ideas, this was a talking-only encounter." She whispered when they pulled away. "So talk." She finished promptly and readjusted herself against his chest. Klaus couldn't help but laugh at her and marvelled at how it was the first time he'd laughed let alone smiled in months. It was quite an effect that she had on him. He nodded and they both proceeded to discuss anything and everything, up until it was time that they both parted ways. A fact that left them both rather melancholy, but would remedy itself as these visits became a frequent occurrence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Oh my goodness, over 60 follows! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much, it means the world! I apologize for the lengthy wait, but this story follows every couple of episodes so I kind of pick a spot and then group the events from both TVD and TO. Unfortunately, both have been pretty dull in the grand scheme of things so I couldn't find a solid place to sort of propel the story forward with both Klaus and Caroline. It wasn't till Monday's TO that I found a solid plot. TVD has that whole Gemini coven storyline going on, but Caroline isn't exactly involved there, her only storyline is the SC stuff and since I follow TVD/TO canon minus that, it was a little difficult to ground Caroline into a situation. Klaus however, is much easier. I highly advise you all to read my note at the bottom because it's something I really want you all to understand. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always welcome :). **

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that when your mom was revived...she brought back your biological dad with her? How does that even work?" Caroline spoke, in the midst of trying to understand the influx of information he was providing. This was fourth time they've met up in two months, not including their first meeting. Every other week they carve time out of their ridiculously insane lives to see each other, and she'd be the biggest liar in the world if she said that she didn't love every second of it. Truth be told, she hadn't realized how much she missed him till she started seeing him regularly. "But now you're real dad is here, are you excited to find out what he's like? I mean, you've never met him, right?" She inquired from her seat next to him on their unofficial park bench.<p>

"Sweetheart, the second I know, so will you." He teased lightly. "As for getting to know Ansel-no. I may have his blood, but that man is not my father." He finalized. Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Typical of him to be a glass half-empty kind of guy.

"Okay seriously, Klaus, that's not the point." She began, lightly elbowing him when she heard him sigh in anticipation. "Hear me out." She continued while managing to completely amuse him with her vivaciousness, even though she was discussing a topic he wasn't all too thrilled with. "You're like...a million years old, and in those tons of years can you honestly tell me that you've never wanted to know what you're real dad was like? This man is half of your DNA, and you've been presented with this opportunity to after all these years get to know him, and you're not even the least bit curious?" She rambled.

"It's not that I'm not curious, I would just prefer to save myself the trouble of when he undoubtedly betrays me." He revealed, much to her surprise. "It'd be only a matter of time. Why tempt fate?" He finished. Caroline's eyes softened at his words so her grip on his hand tightened.

"How have you lived this long? Assuming everyone is going to betray you is no way to live." She spoke.

"That's precisely why I've lived this long." He defended. "Trusting anyone and everyone puts me and those I hold in regard at risk. Ansel was brought back by my mother, therefore quite frankly I have to assume that he is on her side to drag my life to ruins." He finished promptly.

"Well, I'm not saying go to ball games with the guy, but you should at least talk to him! Obviously still be careful around him, just don't shut him out yet. You'd be amazed at how people can surprise you when you least expect it." She offered. Soon after her face erupted in a large smile when his face showed signs of consideration. She was a rather large influence on him, not that he'd ever admit it out loud-not even to her. "Now that we've settled that, I wish you were going to be around for my friendsgiving!" She spoke animatedly. Klaus narrowed his eyes out of both amusement and confusion.

"I'm sure Stefan will suffice in my absence." He said, much to Caroline's discomfort at the mention of her estranged friend.

"I'm sure he would be, if I'd invited him-which I didn't. Just because Damon is back doesn't mean I forgive him for all the crap he pulled on me. He wasn't the only one who suffered a loss, and at least his came back." She began. "I understand the need to start new, but he didn't have to completely abandon me to do it." She continued. "If he want's to be my friend again he'll have to earn it." She finished promptly. Klaus smiled warmly at her firm stance on the entire situation. The Ripper has certainly had worse day's from the sounds of it. Then again, shutting Caroline out may just be one of his worst decisions yet. "How are things going on your end?" She asked calmly, even after noticing how quickly he tensed up at her question.

"About as well as can be expected. The perks of living in a city filled with people trying to kill you, I suppose." He muttered.

"And as horrible as that is, what are you gonna do about it?" She tried. "Because the Klaus I know, wouldn't let anyone try to kill him-least of all his own family." She said softly. He couldn't help but smile at how soothing her words of encouragement were. There was no ulterior motive to them, and that was something he deeply appreciated.

"Yes well, let's just say that I'm working on it." He answered vaguely. Caroline pulled out her cellphone and her eyes widened at the time.

"I should get going. I'm supposed to meet up with Elena and with everything going on, I think it's best that she not know about this just yet. I don't want to take any chances." She said as she slowly stood up, taking him with her. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist as she buried her head in his chest. "This isn't getting too dangerous, is it? You coming to see me isn't becoming a problem?" She asked quietly. From the sounds of things on his end, stepping outside was dangerous, and if him going out of his way to see her could put both of them in danger, than this had to stop. Slowly he cupped his hands around her face and pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to ease the worried look off of her face. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and she leaned forward on the front of her feet. Pulling away she let out a deep breath.

"Everything's fine, Caroline." He answered after a while, much to her relief. She nodded slowly and quickly pressed her lips to his.

"Good." She spoke in between kisses before firmly pulling away again. "Seriously, I gotta go. Elena's going to flip when I'm late. And I hate being late." She joked.

"I'll see you soon, love." He said as he watched her turn around and walk towards her car. Something about parting ways with her never sat right with him. He'd grown accustomed to seeing her around more often than not when he lived in Mystic Falls, and now his time with her had been reduced to a few hours every couple of weeks. Which if he's being honest with himself, is entirely his fault. He's the one who chose to leave. Seeing her in such few time-spans wasn't how he wished to go about his developing relationship with her, but it would have to suffice for now.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, gorgeous. How's it going with your boyfriend?" Enzo asked, as he stood next to her while she cleaned up after her friendsgiving dinner. The same dinner he hadn't been invited to, but there would be time to dwell on that later.<p>

"He's not my...it's complicated." She mumbled almost incoherently as she picked up the pace and made a break for the kitchen.

"It's been like two month's and you're not going to give me anything? I played cupid in this, I'd like to know how my investment paid off." He teased. Caroline laughed softly, while she piled the dishes up in the sink. Despite his persistent nagging, she just couldn't find a way to be annoyed. Elena had just told her that Bonnie was alive, and she honestly doesn't think she could have heard a better piece of information.

"If you must know, things are going good." She said with a small smile, only for it to falter when she heard the familiar chime of her cellphone ringing. Glancing at it in confusion, she answered.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked worriedly, not expecting a phone call from him of all people. Perhaps she spoke too soon.

"I killed him, Caroline." He whispered, causing her to drop one of the dishes in her hand.

"Okay, you're going to have to be more specific. What did you do, Klaus?" She asked, not meaning to sound more annoyed than concerned.

"Ansel." He said. "He was assisting me with a situation, and things were going well enough, but then…" He started, in a much too slow pace for her. She never pegged Klaus for dramatic pausing.

"He knew. I don't know how, but he did. And if he knows, then it was only a matter of time before he told Esther. My mother cannot know that she's alive, so I did what I had to do, by any means necessary." He finished, leaving Caroline practically speechless. She glanced worriedly at Enzo, and gestured for him to not breathe a word.

"Answer me this. Did you give him a chance to explain? Maybe he wasn't going to tell, did you at least try and find out? When I told you to talk to your dad, this isn't what I had in mind, Klaus." She babbled quickly. Just because he knew Hope was alive didn't mean he was going to capitalize on that information.

"Not something I was willing to risk." He answered back. What she couldn't understand was why he chose to call and tell her about this. Did he expect her to congratulate him on a murder well done? He also could have just told her this next week when they met up.

"I don't-why are you telling me this now?" She asked in a daze of confusion. Her even breathing wavered when he let out a deep sigh. "You know what, don't answer that. Save it for our visit in 2 weeks." She decided. She could practically hear him nodding through the phone.

"Very well." He answered quickly before he hung up. Caroline held the phone against her ear for a few more seconds after the call ended. She'd almost forgotten that she wasn't alone.

"At least you two aren't dull, I'll give you that." He tried in an effort to lighten her mood. She smiled weakly but couldn't hold it for long as she thought about how that conversation would go next week. If only she knew then that they wouldn't be having a conversation at all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two Weeks Later:<strong>

Two hours. That's how long she'd been sitting at their isolated park bench on the outskirts of New Orleans. This visit had started out weird from the start. Klaus was always here before her, that's something that never failed. So when she didn't see him standing in front of the bench her worrisome tendencies kicked in. She gave him an hour before she called. However, just as she expected, he hadn't answered. So she waited another hour and to no avail, he was nowhere to be heard from. At first she contemplated that something had happened to him. She paced so quickly around the bench that she could've sworn she'd dug a massive hole in the ground. Klaus doesn't get into danger often, and the more she thought about it the more unlikely it seemed. If he was taken it would be to kill him, and if he dies so would she, yet she was completely intact. Then it dawned on her that maybe he forgot. It was a concept that didn't seem so farfetched. People forget things all the time, surely the Original Vampire's did too, right? She tried her absolute hardest to ignore the voice in her head that kept reminding her that Klaus of all people doesn't forget things. At least not in the time she's known him, but there are first times for everything. As the two hours turned to three, it finally registered in her mind. He forgot. Maybe something had come up with Hope, surely that would be keeping him busy. Which was a factor that she completely understood. He has a daughter, a daughter that people are trying to kill. Her safety comes first.

And that's when it hit's her.

She doesn't come first to him anymore. And it's not as though she's jealous of his own daughter, it's simply something she forgot to factor in. Her realizing this changes everything. The entire dynamic of the relationship she and Klaus have is completely different now. It's changed to something she's not even remotely sure how to adapt to-and perhaps it's best that she not learn how. Thanks to Stefan's recently passed isolation, she understands perfectly well when she doesn't fit into someone's life. She just hadn't realized it until now, and she refuses to go through this again-so she won't. She cursed under her breath for allowing Enzo to have talked her into this. This was a mistake, she realized. Walking towards her car she raised an eyebrow when she noticed an unusual amount of raven's perched on the tree branch right above her. Ignoring it she got in and drove away, leaving those unfortunate realizations behind her.

It was almost dark out when she parked the car in front of her house and she couldn't help the slow tears that rolled down her face. Her life was just continuous mass chaos, and Klaus had become the stability for her, it was a change she just wasn't equipped to face yet. She's pretty sure she snarled when she heard the passenger door open and close.

"You're back early, did you and your prince charming have a spat?" Enzo teased lightly, causing her to shift her body towards the window. What the hell was he doing here? Her shoulders shook and she wiped her face with the back of her hand. His posture froze as he tried to get a good look at her. "Hey." He muttered curiously.

"Just leave, Enzo." She answered back. He shook his head firmly and gripped her face, and turned it around to face him. **(I stole the Carenzo moment because I loved it so imagine it happened here and not for Stefan)** His gaze softened at her tear-stricken face, and things became all too clear for him. A small wave of guilt has pooled up in him, he'd only pushed her towards this Klaus guy because he thought it'd work out. Perhaps he hadn't thought this all the way through. A possibility that irked him much more than he cared to admit. He was her completely silent shoulder to cry on. Caroline had considered explaining everything, but after what Klaus did to his father, there just wasn't any way she'd risk that. In fact, he probably should have never told her to begin with. It's obvious the less amount of people who know the better, and if she does come face to face with him again, it's probably best that he compel it out. She refuses to be a liability in his life. It's for the best that she not know at all. She grimaced when her phone started buzzing in her back pocket. Pulling it out she saw his name flash across the screen and groaned.

"I can't do this right now." She mumbled to herself. Enzo smirked what was becoming quite a signature for him.

"Then please, allow me." He offered. Before Caroline could deny his request he'd already taken her phone and had it pressed up against his ear. "Evening, mate. I'm afraid if you're hoping to get in touch with Caroline, you're out of luck. She's turned in for the night." He spoke calmly. Caroline's breath hitched in her throat. There was absolutely no way this would end well. Klaus doesn't even know who Enzo is, let alone why he would be answering her phone in her place. She winced when she heard Klaus softly growl in response.

"Who the hell is this? What have you done with her?" He gritted out. Enzo let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, I haven't done anything to her. Something tells me I should be asking you that question. Because you see, Imagine my surprise when she pulled up almost 5 hours earlier than usual." He said animatedly. Caroline rolled her eyes at how much he was enjoying this. Provoking Klaus wasn't necessary, and it most certainly wasn't recommended. She'd sort this out with him herself when she was ready to do so.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll very well get to know me if you don't put Caroline on the phone." He retorted back.

"Well there's a bit of a flaw in your half-assed threat. I already know who you are, problem is I don't really care. Besides, weren't you listening? I told you she turned in for the night. I suggest you do the same." He finished before promptly ending the call. Caroline was frozen in place and when Klaus's name popped up on her screen again, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Okay, that was a terrible idea because if Klaus ever meets you, I don't know what he'll do. However, thank you." She admitted. Enzo smiled slyly at her and nodded.

"Anytime, gorgeous. Now I suggest turning this damned thing off, unless you're in the mood to see his name several dozen times within the next few hours." He advised. She giggled again and grasped the phone in her hand before switching it off. Before she deals with Klaus, she has a lot of questions to ask herself. And time will tell how long that's going to take.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two Weeks Later:<strong>

Klaus showed up at the usual meet up spot even though there was no guarantee that Caroline would show up. It didn't have the same allure that it previously had. The spot felt different somehow. He'd deciphered that it probably had something to do with his own stupidity. He quite frankly could not believe that he'd forgotten. All the hoops he'd had to jump through just to get to this point with Caroline, and he messed it all up at the first opportunity. It wasn't as though he'd cancelled or rescheduled on her, that would have been something he could deal with. Him completely forgetting was not something he was anticipating. A part of him truly felt that he had done no wrong. His child's life was in danger, and that came before anything else. Rebekah's call was urgent so he and Hayley dropped everything to ensure Hope's safety (I almost gagged writing this line, you guys. Bear with me.). That combined with the revelation from Finn about the first born in each generation had his mind turning in an endless maze. He would not apologize for choosing the safety of his family. But then, another part of him was absolutely riddled with guilt because the least he could have done was notify her. Forgetting about the woman he loves is presumably not something he wanted to dwell in. Caroline ignoring him also hadn't made it any easier. If he were human surely his fingers would ache from all the dialing and messaging he'd done. If Caroline were one thing it's understanding, and he knows she'll understand, he just has to confront her for long enough to allow that to happen. His ears picked up the sound of a car pulling up and as old as he was his heart still sped up. He saw Caroline's SUV pull up to it's usual parking spot and a smile tugged on his lips. He almost let out a sigh of relief-except something wasn't right. His face quickly faltered when he saw an unknown man step out of the car, he was not the least bit amused. Taking in the appearance of the other man he frowned as he noticed the smug grin on his face.

"Now why am I not the least bit surprised to see you here?" He said. Klaus's eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice. His blood boiled as he realized exactly where he'd heard it before. In seconds he had him pinned up against a tree by his neck.

"What did you do to her?" He asked strongly. Even with a hand clamped around his throat, Enzo still managed to get a few laughs out. Klaus loosened his grip so he could speak.

"You know, for being the Original Hybrid you've got some serious listening problems. I already told you, I didn't do anything to her." He defended. "Don't believe me? Use my phone and see for yourself. I'd advise you to use your own, but you're not exactly Caroline's favorite person these days." He continued. It irked Klaus just to hear him say her name, as though it felt out of place. He saw his cellphone sticking out of his front pocket so he took it and dialed. Mere seconds had passed before she answered.

"Enzo, where the hell have you taken my car! If you totaled it, I swear-." She yelled before Klaus cut her off by ending the call. He closed his eyes in relief at the sound of her voice, but quickly opened them in pure rage that this guy had gone through the trouble to find him.

"Enzo, was it?" Klaus started slowly. "Explain what you're doing here, if not to completely waste my time." He said.

"Well you see, Caroline came back two weeks ago sad as can be. This was of course quite alarming to me since sad is not a word one could use to describe her, as I'm sure you know. Factor in her joyous mood from the two month's prior, and I've got a bit of a dilemma on my hands." He revealed.

"And do explain, why is Caroline's mood your business?" He asked.

"She helps me, so I do the same. Don't tell me you've never had friends over the centuries, it's kind of what they do. Look, you have me to thank for Caroline coming to see you in the first place. She never would have come if I hadn't driven her halfway here myself while she was asleep. And I never would have done this if I'd known that this is what would come from it. You've got your own issues, trust me-so do the rest of us. But she's already had to deal with one bloke shutting her out, I really don't think she needs it from you too." He finished. Klaus could do nothing but stare in a speechless stupor.

"I won't apologize for what I chose." He decided out-loud.

"Well you better do something because if you lose her, there's no getting her back." He said, confirming Klaus's fears. Leaving far too much to be contemplated than he was comfortable with.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh my god. <strong>

**...**

**Do you guy's hate me? I hate myself for writing this, but aghhh, I had to and I'm sorry! I warned you all on Twitter and Tumblr!**

**So let me explain a little. Something that I struggle a little with in terms of how Klaroline will continue later on is that I'm not sure where all that's happened to them since they last saw each other will leave them. Hence the title! Klaus is shaping out to be an entirely different person than the one Caroline encountered last. And judging by where Caroline's storyline is headed (something possibly happening to her mom), so is she. Therefore based on the storyline's of the show, my intent is to get them to where they used to be (in terms of their relationship) with these evolved version's of themselves. Like can Caroline imagine herself for a lengthy time with someone who is now a dad, and stuff like that. As for baby Hope, I hate that storyline but it is where the story is, and so it must be included. I hated writing Klaus as non-apologetic for his decisions, but it is how TO Klaus is. Him killing Ansel in 2x06 kind of established just how serious he is about the safety of his child and so on. I also wanted to make it clear that Caroline being upset over Klaus forgetting is not petty jealousy, it's confusion. She's struggling to figure out where she fits in his life now that it's changed so much. Something serious came up and he didn't tell her about it, because he isn't accustomed to having her there so it's almost as though she isn't. Does that make sense? For those of you who don't watch TO (LIKE ME), allow me to fill you in a little so that you understand where the hell Klaus was that he forgot. As most of you may know, Hope is with Rebekah, and in Monday's episode she took her to the park and notices a ton of raven's watching her. You'll notice that I included that with Caroline when she was at the meeting location, I intend to use that later on. Anyway, so Rebekah calls Elijah and he meet's her but he's gone a little crazy cause Esther did something to him so then Rebekah calls Klaus, and at the end of Monday's episode, he and Hayley are leaving to go meet up with Rebekah, Elijah and Hope. So where Klaus was is what happens on next Monday's episode. Those ridiculous stills that they released made uploading this all the more difficult because I can't even. It look's like stills for a 7th Heaven episode. So I know KC angst totally blows, but I genuinely believe that when we get Klaroline back, angst has to come first, and this is kind of how I'm mentally preparing us all. Reviews give me joy, so if you have a minute please do so! :) I love you all, and Happy Thanksgiving weekend**!


End file.
